Péchés Capitaux
by anjjelle
Summary: L n'est pas aussi parfait qu'on le pense. Envie et gourmandise, voilà où résident les imperfections du grand détective. Avant de mourir, il avait voulu creusé cette imperfection aux yeux de son successeur. MattxNear et MelloxNear implied. LxNear surtout.
1. Chapter 1 : Envie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

Note : Coucou ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois sur Death Note ^^ Cette fic sera un petit two-shots sur la relation qu'avaient les Wammy's boys, mais aussi une petite folie – car je n'aime pas écrire des choses très conventionnelles, vous l'aurez deviné – sur du LxNear ! A vrai dire, cette idée m'est venue grâce à un petit RP Facebook que je fais sur Death Note, mais aussi avec le jeu de Akane Kurosaki, "L's difficult successors". J'ai également trouvé quelques images de LxNear très mignonnes, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'écrive dessus. MattxNear et MelloxNear implied.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Les paroles en gras sont les dialogues. Bonne lecture ! Je vous conseille d'écouter "Magnet" de Megurine Luka et Hatsune Miku, comme j'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant cette chanson ^^

Near

Chapitre I : Envie

**- Vous êtes insensé... Répliqua Watari.**

**- Je sais.**

**- L, cette idée est pure folie..**

**- Je vous l'ordonne justement au nom de L, détective mondialement reconnu. **

**- Forcément, vu comme ça, ça devient plus solennel.**

**- J'ai pensé que cette idée serait extrêmement intéressante pour leur éducation.**

**- ... Bien, le déplacement est pour ce soir à 22h, l'heure de leur couvre-feu.**

Voila comment le grand L avait prévu son intrusion dans chacune des chamb... Enfin, non, dans celle du jeune qui avait le plus de chances d'obtenir les rênes de l'affaire Kira. Near. En l'observant, non seulement il avait remarqué non seulement une ressemblance troublante mais il s'était également trouvé une curiosité intéressée pour l'orphelin.

Evidemment, il allait de soi que L ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison... Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de se montrer, ce qui consistait en une défaite pour le jeune détective.

Il avait pensé la veille, pendant que Light avait un rendez-vous avec une des innombrables filles du campus, qu'il avait aussi parfois ce besoin de partager quelque chose, ce besoin tactile qu'il s'interdisait tant.

Cette idée de pénétrer exclusivement dans la chambre du petit Near lui était venue lorsqu'il observait la grande salle commune grâce aux caméras qu'il avait placées par curiosité.

**- Near ! Dégage, pousse toi de mon chemin ! **

**- Mello a assez de place pour circuler. Répliqua doucement Near, presque dans un chuchotement. **

**- Je m'en fous, dégage.**

**- Non. **

**- Near ! Espèce de ... **

**- Mello, laisse le. **

Sur le champ de vision de la caméra apparut un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, habillé d'une manière un peu spéciale. De grandes bottes noires épaisses, un jean délavé, un pull rayé et, surplombant sa belle chevelure cuivrée, des lunettes oranges teintées. Il tenait quelque chose entre les lèvres qui ressemblait à un bâton de sucette Matt. Mail Jeevas. Meilleur ami de Mello, pourrait-on même dire son bras droit, troisième successeur au poste de L. Cette dernière chose ne semblait d'ailleurs pas intéresser le jeune Matt.

Lorsqu'il s'interposa entre les deux hommes pour cette dispute des plus anodines, il attrapa le bras de Near, ce dernier faisant le même puzzle pour la huitième fois.

**- Matt, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté ! Enfin, non, tu ES de mon côté ! **

**- Je ne cautionne pas la méchanceté gratuite... Tu as de la place pour passer, non ? La salle est assez grande comme ça. **

Alors que Mello hurlait et râlait une énième fois contre l'injustice du monde, Matt attrapa Near, le soulevant ainsi du sol marbré, et lui murmura :

**- Arrête un peu de te laisser faire, Near...**

**- ... Ce n'était pas nécessaire de prendre ma défense, j'ai l'habitude. **

Sur ces mots, Matt déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Near, le posa délicatement par terre, et tourna le dos pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Mello était submergé d'étonnement, de jalousie, Near était paralysé sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Les joues roses.

Les regards des autres enfants étaient tous rivés sur les trois premiers, en particulier sur Mello qui semblait contenir un océan déchaîné.

L sourit légèrement. Alors comme ça, le petit Near, connu pour son impassibilité, pouvait être bouleversé par un simple contact ? Cette idée lui paraissait vraiment intéressante à approfondir.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à quelle méthode indirecte il pourrait utiliser pour rendre visite à Near, mais aucune ne lui paraissait assez distrayante.

Il décida tout simplement d'entrer dans la Wammy's House, avec l'accord de son fondateur Watari, et rendre visite à Nate River dans sa propre chambre. Personne ne le saurait, L connaissait suffisamment Near pour savoir que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à faire des confessions.

Et tant pis s'il était pris pour un fou, il aurait au moins eu la possibilité de le faire avant de mourir. On dit toujours qu'un génie sans folie n'est pas véritable génie. Et puis, Watari ne lui refusait jamais rien, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le seul petit problème pouvait être leur écart d'âge... Near avait 14 ans, L en avait 25.

**- Roger, le co-fondateur de l'orphelinat, est au courant de votre venue. Il a accepté avec joie, à mon plus grand étonnement. **

**- Très bien, merci Watari. **

**- La voiture sera prête dans quelques minutes. **

**- Entendu. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Gourmandise

Chapitre II : Gourmandise

L suivait à présent Roger dans les couloirs sombres et vastes de la Wammy's House, à la recherche de la chambre de Near. Le vieil homme tenait un chandelier qui éclairait mystérieusement le long couloir du dortoir.

Silencieux, à pas de loups, L observait avec ses grands yeux cernés les différentes portes qui donnaient sur le sommeil doux des orphelins. Des êtres hors du commun endormis, coupés du monde, une intelligence reposée dans une nuit douce et silencieuse.

Chaque porte, blanche et impersonnelle, portait une étiquette avec le nom de l'occupant. Il semblait que les élèves étaient placés par ordre alphabétique.

L tiqua lorsqu'il vit la porte de Matt et sourit légèrement. En face de cette dernière, celle de Mello. L aperçut la porte de Near, à gauche de celle de Mello.

**« - Near n'est pas au courant, mais Mello a formulé une demande explicite lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'orphelinat, il voulait absolument que sa chambre soit à côté de celle de Near. Expliqua Roger dans un sourire. **

**- Oh, je vois. **

**- Nous sommes arrivés, L. J'espère que ça ira. Bonne soirée. **

**- J'y veillerai. Oui, à demain. **

Doucement, L tourna la poignée de la porte. Il aperçut, endormi sur le lit, une silhouette frêle, blanche, éclairée par la clarté de la Lune que laissait entrer les fenêtres entrouvertes. Une rose blanche, voilà à quoi Near faisait penser. Si fragile qu'on ne peut se permettre de le toucher, si beau que la tentation en est destructrice.

L s'approcha du petit être endormi, et mit une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller Near. Il avait le sommeil très léger, une ouïe très fine. Des particularités qui allaient très bien avec le poste de détective, de toute évidence.

Calmement, il se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit.

**- Bonsoir, que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Chuchota le petit albinos.**

L sourit.

**- Veuille ne pas montrer trop de signes de surprise, pour ne pas réveiller tes camarades. Je suis L. **

**- Je ne vous crois pas, mentit Near.**

**- Si, tu me crois. Il y a très peu de chances, avec la protection sécurisée de cet orphelinat, qu'une personne pénètre dans une chambre, à une heure si tardive. Seul quelqu'un qui a tous les droits peut se permettre ce genre de choses. Et la personne qui a tous les droits sur cet orphelinat, outre Watari que tu as déjà vu, c'e..**

**- C'est L… Je vois… Mais, pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais que vous devez choisir un successeur, mais vous auriez probablement pu envoyer Watari ou Roger… **

**- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Tu sais probablement que je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je voudrais que toi et Mello vous associiez afin de m'égaler… Enfin, me surpasser. Je vous ai longtemps observés tous les deux, et c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Vos méthodes opposées sont complémentaires et nécessaires au déroulement d'une enquête, aussi complexe soit-elle.**

**- Je veux bien, seulement je doute que Mello soit d'accord.**

**- J'essaierai de m'arranger au mieux pour qu'il accepte.**

**- Puis-je vous être utile, alors ?**

**- Hum… Oui. Laisse toi faire. **

L tendit une petite tablette de chocolat à Near, qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Il avait dû se tromper, car l'élève réputé pour aimer le chocolat était le jeune blond qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Near n'en avait goûté qu'une seule fois, le jour de Pâques.

**- Mange ça.**

**- Ah… Et bien… D'accord.**

Alors que le petit albinos finissait le chocolat, L demanda :

**- Comment tu trouves ce chocolat ?**

**- Amer.**

**- « Amer » n'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je mange du chocolat… **

Sur ces mots, L attrapa le visage de Near et l'embrassa doucement. Les yeux du petit albinos s'écarquillèrent, son cœur rata un battement. Il repensa alors au baiser sur sa joue de Matt quelques jours auparavant. Et maintenant, c'était L, détective le plus puissant au monde, réputé pour les mystères qui planent autour de lui, qui était en train de l'embrasser ? Il ne sut quoi penser. Pourquoi, au juste, était-il entré dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était ? Une épreuve ? Une épreuve… Un test qui mettait en jeu sa capacité à conserver son calme et son impassibilité. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Au moins, cela brisait l'ennui fatidique des longs devoirs et des tests de logique. C'en était presque agréable.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, L lâcha :

**- Si tu n'ouvres pas les lèvres, je ne pourrai avoir le goût du chocolat dans la bouche. **

Les joues de l'albinos rosirent. Les yeux entrouverts et le souffle haché par le long baiser, il observa quelques secondes le visage de son aîné. Ils se ressemblaient en effet, à la différence que les cheveux de L étaient d'un noir de jais qui contrastaient joliment avec la blanche clarté du visage de Near. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de toucher le visage de L, qui se plaça de façon à surplomber le corps de l'albinos. Et leur baiser reprit, Near ouvrit les lèvres, L y entra sa langue, ce qui fit rougir les deux hommes davantage.

Le brun serra Near dans ses bras, sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, bien qu'il ne montrait aucun signe d'étonnement. Un paradoxe que L appréciait à sa juste valeur… Il ne voulait que ça. Posséder ce petit être pour quelques heures…

A sa grande surprise, Near passa ses bras autour du cou de L. Un moment de tendresse que le grand détective n'avait encore jamais vécu. Puis, ce dernier fit asseoir le petit albinos sur ses genoux.

**- C'était un test, n'est-ce pas L… ? **

**- Le test était un prétexte, mais les autres le prendront en effet comme un test… Inutile de te demander de garder ça secret, n'est ce pas ? **

**- Oui, bien entendu.**

L enlaça à nouveau Near et embrassa ses joues avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, un téléphone sonna, interrompant ainsi les deux hommes. L décrocha, une mine boudeuse.

**- Déjà ?**

**Très bien. J'arrive…**

Le détective raccrocha quelques secondes après.

**- Vous devez partir, n'est-ce pas ? …**

**- Oui. Excuse moi. **

**- Prenez soin de vous L. Le cas échéant, je ramènerai la tête de Kira. Où devrais-je dire, de Light Yagami.**

L s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où l'attendaient Roger et son chauffeur privé. La main sur la poignée, il déclara enfin :

**- Near, tu es incroyable.**


End file.
